The present invention relates to strip-covered rolls, of the type suitable for use in paper machines, and to methods for manufacturing such rolls.
Thus, the present invention relates to a method for locking or securing the covering strip of a grooved and/or ungrooved roll of the type which can be used in a paper machine, particularly when the covering is composed of a covering strip or strips which are helically wound onto an inner roll body, which may be solid or hollow.
Thus, the present invention relates to a roll capable of being used in a paper machine and having a covering which preferably is resistant to corrosion and which may be alternately grooved or ungrooved over its exterior surface, or which is made of grooved and ungrooved sections situated one beside the other along the axis of the roll.
Roll coverings made of a continuous covering strip, by winding the latter upon a roll body or the equivalent thereof are already known. For example reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,959, in this connection.
As was well known, where an inner roll body is covered with a series of circumferential strip portions which may take the form of consecutive turns of a continuous covering strip, it is important to interlock and secure the successive circumferential strip portions or convolutions reliably to each other. Otherwise these strip portions, made of stainless steel, for example, will have a tendency to move one with respect to the other in a highly undesirable manner.